


take my hand (wreck my plans)

by rokkuhato



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, the pining edelgard does for byleth in the game is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato
Summary: Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she was pretty sure her face was burning red. And Edelgard was never a religious person, but right now, she prays to the Goddess and hopes that Byleth wasn’t feeling the rumbling thunder against her chest.Or the five times Edelgard realized she was maybe falling a little bit deeper for Byleth, and that one time she did something about it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	take my hand (wreck my plans)

**I**

Edelgard hears him before she sees him. The piercing, ear-shattering scream from a bandit lunging towards her with his rusty sword. He was already too close, she wouldn’t be able to retaliate without at least taking a hit so she opts for a defensive stance instead. She brought up the axe, gritting her teeth to brace for the impact only to find out she probably miscalculated how strong the man was. She was thrown off her feet, and in a haste to cushion the fall, she recklessly placed her left foot behind which is proving to be a very wrong thing to do as soon as the sudden jolt of pain shot through her ankle and was shortly followed by a yelp that tore through her mouth.

The man was relentless, his crazed eyes widening as he laughs manically upon seeing an opening to her form. Edelgard’s axe lay a few feet away from her, it’ll be too late if she tries to go for it, considering her situation right now. As she breathes heavily through her nose, she unsheathes a dagger from her hip, bringing it up in a fighting stance. She was not going to _die_ without trying, thank you very much.

A flash of teal and black passes in her peripheral vision.

Byleth was by her side in an instant. It was almost reminiscent to the first time she met the professor when she threw herself in front of Edelgard to save her. Byleth thrusts her sword, effortlessly parrying the man’s clumsy movements. The bandit cried as Byleth’s own blade sliced through his arm, effectively making the man drop his sword. Byleth just stood there, her face impassive aside from the furrow of her brows as she watched the man scrambled back, running from the opposite direction as he clutches his bloodied arm.

And just like that, as if a metaphorical switch has been flipped, Edelgard’s defenses crumbled and she allowed herself to slump against the muddied ground upon seeing the familiar back of the sturdy woman upon her. She’s safe. Her professor was there. She bit her lip at her own thoughts, Edelgard was not really keen on having others fight her own battles. But the pain in her ankle right now would beg to differ, so just this once, she would allow the feeling.

“Edelgard,” Byleth’s tone had an edge to it as she handed Edelgard her axe, “Are you okay?”

Edelgard used the axe in her grip to aid her balance, “Yes. I’m quite fine.” As soon as she said those words, her foot gave out. Thankfully, Byleth’s reflexes did not disappoint. Her arms caged around Edelgard’s waist.

“You can’t go on like this. You have to return to to get that checked out immediately. Linhardt!”

The boy snaps his gaze from where he was assisting Ferdinand in defeating the last of the bandits. Once he was near, he kneeled in front of Edelgard, his appearance disheveled and slightly out of breath. His hands started glowing as he hovered his palms above Edelgard’s ankle before shaking his head, “It’s broken. I’m afraid there’s nothing much I can do aside from minimizing the pain and help subside the swelling until we get you real help back at the academy.”

_What? No! This is their first mission outside of the academy._ _She can’t miss this!_

“No, I can still fight.” Edelgard breathes through gritted teeth.

“ _Edelgard_.” Byleth’s expression was soft, but her voice was stern. “That is not a request.”

If this was any other person, Edelgard would’ve personally strike them down with an axe for even _daring_. But this was Byleth they were talking about. Her professor. And Byleth had always been... different. So instead, Edelgard relaxes, relenting before offering a nod.

“Your Majesty!” Hubert crowded her space, his usually stony facade completely shattering at seeing Edelgard’s state. He threw a sideway glance to one of Byleth’s hands around Edelgard’s waist.

As if sensing it, Edelgard landed a placating hand against his terse shoulders, “It’s alright, Hubert.”

“Ferdinand!” Byleth shouted as Ferdinand trotted to them perched upon his horse, “Will you take Edelgard back to the academy? It’ll be faster if you rode. Take Linhardt, Hubert, Dorothea, and Caspar with you in case you are followed, the greater you are in numbers, the better.”

“What? You can’t possibly send half of the units back just to escort me! Then who would finish the mission and fight with you?” Edelgard’s tone rose, if her ankle was not killing her, she would’ve probably stomped her foot like a petulant child.

“Your Majesty, although the professor and I do not always see eye to eye, I’m going to have to agree with her on this one. Your safety is the most important right now. As I’m sure given her... _history_ , our professor is more than capable of handling herself.”

Edelgard held up a hand, effectively silencing Hubert. Her lilac eyes never left Byleth, as if she was waiting for actual confirmation of it.

Byleth’s lips quirk just a tad, as if amused by Edelgard entertaining the thought that she couldn’t handle these bandits, “I will be fine. Bernadetta and Petra will stay.”

“B-but I w-wanna go with them too!” Bernadetta cried yet she was already slumping her way towards Byleth’s side.

Petra placed a fist over her chest, “Do not be worrying, Edelgard. I will take the utmost care of your professor.”

Edelgard flushed beet red at Petra’s words. Caspar sniggered. Linhardt placed a hand over his mouth. Bernadetta’s eyes widened, frantically looking away. Ferdinand screwed his mouth shut but he seems to be on the verge of breaking out into a grin. Hubert’s veins looked like it might pop.

Dorothea cleared her throat, “Now, now. Don’t get ahead of yourself, darling Petra okay? You be careful, too.”

“Of course, Dorothea.”

The journey back to Garreg Mach was peaceful, thankfully. The moment they got into the academy, Ferdinand offered to carry her but was immediately silenced by Hubert’s cutting gaze. The boy threw his hands up in surrender and before she knew it, she was being held by Dorothea and Hubert himself. Both at either her sides.

Dorothea fills Manuela on what happened as Hubert carefully laid her down on the infirmary bed.

“Are they back yet?” Edelgard says, her eyes drooping at the feel of the soft cushion against her skin, her aching muscles finally making itself known.

“No, Edie.” Dorothea rolled her eyes but there wasn’t a bite in her tone when she speaks, “That’s like the sixth time you asked that the moment we got here not more than half an hour ago. I’m sure they will be fine. I promise I’ll wake you up when they’re back, for now, rest.”

The sight of professor Manuela offering her a reassuring smile as her hands hover above her ankle was the last thing she sees before Edelgard succumbed to the darkness.

It was almost nightfall by the time Edelgard woke up. At least, judging by the drawn curtains and candlelit illuminated room. She tries to sit up, the pain in her ankle had subside into a lingering sting. She casts a glance to her side, jumping a foot when she sees a figure sitting at one of the chairs near her bed. The familiar dark-teal of messy tresses immediately making her relax once she realized who it was. There was only one person here who would don that color of hair.

“Oh, goodness! Professor, you scared me.” Edelgard clutches a hand over her chest.

“I’m sorry.” Byleth’s voice was quiet and when Edelgard looked at her, really _looked_ at her, she notices Byleth was still in her battle armor and her face were covered in soot. Almost like she ran all the way here the moment she got back. Edelgard’s heart ached at the thought.

“How long have you been back? Is everyone okay?”

“Not long. And yes. Everyone’s okay. Are you?” Byleth says, completely unaware to the effect she has on the heiress.

“I—yes. I’m fine, professor.” Edelgard bit her lip, averting her gaze to avoid looking at those intense cobalt blue ones.

Byleth nods, and then, “I want to apologize.”

Edelgard was surprised at the sudden words, she tilted her head to the side, confusion etching her features, “What for?”

“Perhaps I was a bit harsh earlier. I didn’t wan’t to make it seem like I was being pushy when I asked you to return. You merely worried me.”

Was Byleth actually apologizing for... caring? Before she could speak, Byleth was rummaging inside the pockets of her breeches.

“Oh, and here. I personally had this planted by the garden-keeper.” Byleth brandishes a three stemmed flower in her grip, the petals had already wilted from keeping it in the pockets, it seemed.

Edelgard’s face burn. Lilac eyes widening, and her mouth opening in shock, “Oh! Uh—is this for me?”

“Yes.” Byleth blinked slowly, her face crumpling into a small frown, “Though I’m not quite certain why, Ferdinand told me you would specifically like this gift. I was originally going to bring you food.”

Edelgard shuts her eyes, breathing through her nose deeply. _Ferdinand you absolute dolt._ “Ah, I see. You shouldn’t have bothered, professor. Your presence alone is greatly appreciated.”

Byleth nods before standing up from her seat, “I’ll leave you to rest. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’ll call professor Manuela to check on you.”

Edelgard could only nod silently as she clutches the flowers to her chest, just above her heart.

* * *

**II**

Edelgard hoisted the hefty books in her grip, hugging it to her chest as the heels of her boots _clicked-clacked_ against the pavement of the halls, she huffs a breath once her eyes caught the huge clock hanging off the wall signaling that it’s almost past noon. Dorothea is going to throw a fit with her tardiness, no doubt. Without giving it a second thought, she rounded the corner just as her gaze momentarily flit across the quad where it would be usually filled with students but now void of any human beings as they are probably milling the dining hall by now. Which again, reminded her of her schedule with Dorothea.

Her thoughts were soon cut off when she collided into a flurry of black fabric before she was tumbling to the ground, _down, down, down_. Edelgard could only let out an undignified squeak as she closed her eyes to brace for the impact but was met with something solid... yet soft. Edelgard immediately pushed herself up, grumbling to herself as she was fully intent on giving this boorish, brainless student a piece of her mind—her thoughts were ceased when she took stock of a mess of dark teal hair and a set of familiar cobalt blue eyes... under her. To be specific, she was sitting astride on top of her professor’s hips. The professor was sprawled on the floor with an unassuming hand flying to Edelgard’s hips. Edelgard’s face heat up as the beating of her chest thudded rhythmically against her rib cage.

Byleth, oh so clueless Byleth, sat up unflinchingly bringing her face closer to Edelgard as she leaned on her elbows with her brows furrowed. Her head cocked to the side as those eyes were etched in concern, “Hi, Edelgard. Are you okay?”

_Oh, goodness, she’s not._ Her Professor was so close. She caught a whiff of the faint scent of her shampoo and the natural, fresh balm of her cologne. For being known as an articulate person, the heiress finds herself at a loss for words.

“Are you feeling well?” Byleth brought the back of her hand against the heiress’ forehead when she still wouldn’t speak, her tone was ever quiet and face impassive but the small quirk of her brows tells Edelgard that her professor was genuinely worried and (thankfully) wasn’t aware of the inner war raging inside her mind, “You seem flushed. Would you want me to accompany you to professor Manuela? I was on my way to meet her.”

Like an ice-bucket being thrown over her head, Edelgard snaps to reality, “That wouldn’t be necessary, professor, I was merely in a haste to meet Dorothea for lunch. As I am quite late and hadn’t notice the time, I ran all the way from the library hence the harried appearance. I must apologize for this carelessness.” Edelgard manages to keep herself from stuttering despite the heavy thudding against her chest, it was an important tactic she deemed necessary such dire situations would arise. Apparently, the heat creeping up her cheeks would beg to differ. _I would have to work on that_ , she thought to herself.

“Ah.” Byleth nods sagely to herself, she seems to be in deep thought. It was quite adorable, “So that’s why Dorothea kept asking me of you. She seems to be under the impression that I was with you and would know of your whereabouts all the time, as you would know mine.”

_I’m going to kill Dorothea. Preferably with an axe to the back, so she knows what it feels like._

“Please, pardon Dorothea, professor. Whatever she told yo—“

“I told her you were perhaps still at the library.” Byleth cuts her off softly, face determined and when she meets Edelgard’s gaze, there was a sudden glint to it, “I was not mistaken, then.”

“O-oh?” Now Edelgard couldn’t even contain the stuttering to a minimum level.

Byleth nods once again, as if reaffirming it to herself, “You’ve always been a hardworker and I always knew you were fond of reading. I admire that about you.”

Edelgard felt her face burning.

“A-ah, I see. You are very... attentive to your students. That’s a good trait from a professor.” Edelgard winced at the strained tone of her own voice, now she was pretty sure her face was blood red as Dorothea’s painted nails.

“Hm. Will you be okay to get up now?”

“What?” Edelgard asked, sounding quite a dunce even to her own ears so when she looks down and she sees she was still rather perched upon her professor’s lap, she scrambled to her feet as if being burned. “I’m—I apologize, professor. That was unbecoming of me.”

“That is quite alright. You hardly weighed a ton.”

If this was any other person, Edelgard would’ve been sure that the phrase was intend to be teasing. But this was Byleth they were talking about. Harmless, unassuming Byleth, so the Professor merely dusted herself off and bends to pick up the books scattered on the floor before handing it to Edelgard.

“Take care, Edelgard. Let’s hope you won’t send the next person you would come across with into a concussion.” Byleth’s voice was devoid of any emotion but the barely there tilt of her lips didn’t quite go unnoticed by the heiress.

Edelgard could only blush furiously as lilac gaze averted from intense cobalt blue ones. Her professor was jesting, a once in a blue moon occurrence but not unwelcome in the least bit, “I will be more careful next time, my teacher. Thank you.”

The professor nods once, and then she was off on her way. Edelgard heavily leaned against the wall once her teacher was out of sight, she placed a hand over her chest as she shuts her eyes to chase her breathing back. That was embarrassing. She was lucky enough there were no other people around to witness that.

When she was sure her breathing had gone back to normal, she continues her way to the dining hall.

“Oh my, _Edie!_ You’re almost as red as my nails, whatever happened to you?” Dorothea remarked when she reached the songstress table, then her face morphed from concern into a devilish smirk in a nanosecond, “On second thought, don’t tell me. I think I know. Is it because of a certain dark teal haired woman with the most striking pair of cobalt blue eyes?” Dorothea lowered her voice into a stage whisper as she threw a lock of hair over her shoulder for dramatic flair. Leave it to Dorothea to make it seem like everything is a live stage play.

“Dorothea, please. Not a single word.” Edelgard threw a glare at her friend as she rubs her temples, “No, actually, talk. What did you tell our professor?”

Dorothea peered up her lashes innocently, placing a hand over her chest, “Whatever do you mean?”

“Hm. Oh, look, is that Petra? Maybe we should invite her over.”

Dorothea’s eyes widened, swatting a hand over Edelgard’s waving one. Edelgard smirked. “Now _you’re_ almost as red as your nails.”

“Edie, you’re no fun.” Dorothea rolled her eyes before pouting.

“So?” Edelgard crossed her arms.

“Nothing, really! I just asked her if she knew where you were and when she said no, I told her that’s strange because you seemed to be spending an awful lot of time together.” Dorothea said as she starts forking on her salad, “And professor being professor of course took nothing of it and just told me you were probably still at the library reading. She also said it with a very fond look in her eyes.” The songstress finished with a sing-song voice before playfully winking at Edelgard.

“Okay. Fine.” Edelgard huffs. She stops Petra on her way to Caspar and Linhardt’s table not a few feet away from them. _Two can play at this game._ “Hello, Petra. Would you care to join me and Dorothea for a meal?”

Dorothea chokes on her salad, blindly reaching for a napkin to dab at her lips. She kept her head down as her pale cheeks dusted in specks of pink.

“Oh! I would be liking that greatly, Edelgard! As long as Dorothea wouldn’t be minding of it.”

“Oh, trust me. She _won’t_ mind, right Dorothea?” Edelgard tells the Brigid princess sweetly.

Now she knew Dorothea was a star performer, but the high lilt to her tone and pinking of her cheeks right now could not even save her and hide the obvious affections the songstress had for the Brigidian. “Of course, darling Petra. Come. Sit with me.”

Dorothea threw a very discreet glare across Edelgard. Edelgard wanted to laugh and almost stuck her tongue out. Almost. She cleared her throat, perishing the childish thought as the conversation between the three flew seamlessly.

* * *

**III**

Edelgard loved dancing. Though it was a trait no one knew about her, it was something she would never shy about especially when the moment would arise. So here she was, humoring Caspar as he drone on about the catering of the Ball.

“Hello, earth to Her Majesty.”

“Hm?” Edelgard hums absently, craning her neck to see better amongst the crowd. Her gaze automatically landing on the Black Eagles table. She sees Linhardt yawning, placing a palm under his chin as he talks to Bernadetta who’s fiddling with the straw of her drink. Dorothea was whispering something in Petra’s ears before she giggled as the Brigid princess cheeks darkened. Edelgard raises an eyebrow. Huh, since when did that happen? She suppose she would ask the songstress about that later. Lilac eyes flits to the table once more. Where is _she?_ She was positive she saw her just beside Ferdinand a while ago.

“Are you looking for professor?” Caspar had that cheeky grin stretching his lips and Edelgard didn’t like it one bit.

“What?”

“I said are you looking for our professor?”

Edelgard blinks, clearing her throat before holding her head high, wanting to appear taller than she originally was. “Nonsense. Why would I be looking for our professor? She is a grown woman and she is allowed to be wherever she wants to be.”

“Would you rather dance with our professor?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

“So you don’t want to dance with her?”

“You are walking on thin ice, Lord von Bergliez.”

“Hey now, I’m just asking!”

Edelgard huffs a breath, “No! I mean, I do. But only if she wants to.”

“Ha. Gotcha. Incoming!”

“Wha—“ Before she could utter another word, Caspar was suddenly twirling her and then she’s falling into a pair of strong arms as her nose catches a whiff of the familiar balm of the fresh sea. It was almost embarrassing how Edelgard didn’t even need to look up to confirm who was holding her just by sniffing the air alone.

She threw a glare towards Caspar’s retreating figure who gave her a thumbs up and then Ferdinand who seems to magically appear out of thin air to wink at her. Hubert was hot on his heels, he looks displeased judging by the thin line of his lips but when Ferdinand waved him off, and gestures to her and Byleth, his stance seems to relax.

“Hi. I don’t know how to dance.” Byleth says all in one breath. Edelgard’s gaze snapped back to her professor and immediately takes notice of the widened cobalt blue irises. It was pretty unnerving to see the _panic_ clouding her professor’s gaze. Edelgard wasn’t used to it, she had always been the calm and calculated one, even staring down the face of death never made her waver, yet it was nice to see that there was actually at least one thing she was _afraid_ of. And it was dancing, of all things! It was endearing.

To Edelgard, she was more than a little happy that there was something she could partake to the professor. Albeit not much, it’s still something she could share that would _hopefully_ , possibly, make the professor remember her once they inevitably leave the academy. And with that thought in mind, she allows herself to be a little braver.

“It’s okay. Here.” Edelgard guides Byleth’s arm just above her waist as she placed her own against the professor’s shoulder. She could practically feel the strain behind her posture, so she whispers as she gently squeezed her shoulder, “Professor, it’s okay. I’ll teach you.”

Byleth frowns, her eyes immediately darting towards their feet, “I’m supposed to be your teacher.”

Edelgard arched an amused brow, “Not for now, you’re not. Eyes up here, my teacher.”

Byleth was a quick learner, something that doesn’t surprise Edelgard.

(although she did step on Edelgard’s boots at least three times)

“See, you’re a natural.” Edelgard quips, a hint of tease lacing her tone.

Byleth’s lips quirk just a little, and was that a _smile?_ “Well, I do have a really good teacher.”

Edelgard’s cheeks pinked, biting her lips to hide the smile threatening to split her lips, “No need for flattery, my teacher.”

“Oh, but you love it when I praise you in class, do you not?” Byleth’s question was unassuming, and genuinely curious.

Edelgard was taken aback, “Who told you that?”

“Sylvain.”

_Guess she would have to talk to the newcomer of their class soon._

“I see. I’m sure whatever Sylvain told you was an exaggeration. It’s simply... it keeps me motivated when someone takes notice of something I’ve put immense effort into.”

“Ah, so you don’t only like when it’s coming from me?”

“Did Sylvain also tell you that?” Edelgard couldn’t keep the distaste in his name. _That boy! How dare him!_

Byleth nods, “He said you always get mad when he compliments you but when I do, you don’t.”

“That is an entirely different scenario, professor. Sylvain’s _compliments_ , if that’s what he wishes to call those, comes from pure jests and teasing, while yours are the opposite.”

“Okay. Then I suppose you won’t get mad if I told you you look really pretty in that dress right now?”

Edelgard wishes Byleth would stop saying things like that with a straight face.

“I—is that what you really think?” Edelgard flushed, hating the way her voice cracked at the end.

Byleth nods mutely, eyes unblinking and it took every ounce of willpower from Edelgard to keep herself from standing on her tip toes to plant a chaste kiss on her professor’s cheeks.

“Then I suppose I’ll make an exception for you.”

Yes. Edelgard loved dancing. But more so when she’s in the arms of her most favorite person.

* * *

**IV**

Edelgard had spent the past thirty minutes pacing back and forth in front of the dormitories. The sun had already set, it was already dark aside from the few lamp posts illuminating the courtyard. She’d already changed from her uniform to her casual clothes, a simple skirt and long-sleeved red wine blouse yet the cold air seems to be cutting through the fabric as she visibly shudders. Anyone who could see her right now would probably think she’s some crazy stalker staking outside the dormitories for someone so she was a little glad that the area was mostly deserted right now, assuming that everyone had already been eager to retire in their rooms for the day. It had been a taxing week, after all.

Throwing every caution into the wind, she steels herself and raps her knuckles against the hardwood door. For a second, Edelgard was sure she was going to be ignored but then she hears a quiet ruffling behind the closed doors and it was being yanked open. The hollowness behind Byleth’s eyes almost made Edelgard take a step back. Byleth didn’t say anything, but she did widened the gap between the door as she regarded Edelgard curiously, tilting her head in the process. Edelgard took that as a good sign to continue, before her nerves could get to her, her mouth ran a mile.

“Professor, pardon the intrusion, as you see, it is quite late and I must’ve disrupted your rest. However, please allow me to apologize for what I’ve said earlier. I realized it may have been a little... careless. You just lost your father and I believe I was harsh with the deliverance of my words. I just want you to know that you are allowed to grieve and whatever you’re feeling right now, it is very much valid. And I’m—we, the Black Eagles, will always be here for you. That’s what I wanted to really tell you earlier but I just—“ Edelgard bit her lip, the frustration leaking through her tone, “I’ve never been good with comforting people through words. Thinking back, perhaps that’s what drove people away from me. I’ve never really had much friends growing up apart from Hubert. Once, Dorothea told me that I’m way too honest for my own good—“

“May I hug you, then?” Byleth says, voice so quiet, interrupting her monologue.

“What?” Edelgard had to do a double take if she heard it right.

“You said you’ve never been good with comforting people through words. May I hug you, then?”

Edelgard’s ears suddenly felt hot upon realizing what her professor was asking of her. She cleared her throat, “O-of course, professor, if that would help ease your heart.”

Byleth wordlessly steps forward, gently snaking her arms around Edelgard’s waist as she drops her face against the heiress’ shoulder. Edelgard’s arms wrap around her professor’s back, Byleth was at least a few inches taller than her so she had to stand on her tippy toes to accommodate Byleth. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she was pretty sure her face was burning red. And Edelgard was never a religious person, but right now, she _prays_ to the Goddess and hopes that Byleth wasn’t feeling the rumbling thunder against her chest.

“Thank you, Edelgard.” Byleth murmured against her shirt.

“You’re okay, Byleth.” Edelgard whispers into the dark. Not professor. Just Byleth. Like how she’s just Edelgard right now.

You’re okay. She keeps murmuring into the hair of Byleth as she held her.

Somehow, it sounds a lot like an apology.

* * *

**V**

“Kill her now, professor!” Rhea’s voice echoed around the Holy Tomb, looming, ominous.

Edelgard tried to steel her features, but her heart was aching, crumbling, as she stares at the teal irises that were once cobalt blue, full of warmth but now it’s just a blank slate. Devoid of any emotions. As if Byleth was closing the door and asking her a silent question _who are you?_ And Edelgard wants to reach out, scream, _it’s me, it’s just Edelgard_ but she stood her ground when all she wants to do is collapse, the heavy weight of the Flame Emperor armor was nothing compared to the weight pressing against her chest right now.

Byleth lowered the Sword of the Creator, and then she’s turning her back on Edelgard, just like she did countless times ago to protect her. Byleth points the tip of the sword towards Rhea’s way. Edelgard wanted to sob. Out of relief? Out of joy? Or maybe because she’s just so exhausted and she can’t believe that this is happening right now.

Rhea roared, showing her true form. The Holy Tomb falls beneath them. And so the rest of the Black Eagles were forced to retreat. The journey back to their camp was quiet and terse. Even Caspar, the usual mood lifter, was keeping to himself.

Later that day, when they’ve found refuge, and a moment of reprieve amidst the chaos, Edelgard would tell her, “Thank you for being here, my teacher. You don’t know how much your presence means to me.”

Byleth would shake her head and say, “I chose you the first time. I will always choose you, Edelgard.”

And not for the first time did Edelgard wanted to cry and just let herself be... Edelgard. The Edelgard who is possibly falling a little bit deeper than she intended to. But Edelgard chose to steel herself. There was a long way to go. This was just the beginning and there wasn’t room for this stupid feelings.

She just started a war.

* * *

**VI**

Edelgard weeps as she tastes the ashes in the air, her hand clutching Byleth’s front shirt as her head lay against her heart. Byleth lays motionless on the floor, her heart was not beating and Edelgard could feel fresh tears spilling her eyes at the realization.

“Please, don’t take her from me.”

She doesn’t know who she’s talking to. The Goddess they just killed? The church they just abolished? She’s not sure but all Edegard wanted was someone who would listen to her pleas.

It’s over. But what did it cost her? She cries with the sky as the small splatters of water started hitting her skin, doesn’t even bother when the pungent stench of extinguished fire starts sticking her lungs. She cries as the whole area were enveloped with the sound of heavy rain, drowning out the cries of the fallen soldiers. She cries until she felt numb.

That’s when the small stir of life nudged Byleth’s body.

Her breath hitched against her throat, and without giving it a second thought, she rushes back in to settle her ears against Byleth’s chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Edelgard’s whole body wracked with sobs. The relief washing over her as she buried her face further against Byleth’s chest. She feels soft, gentle hands caressing the back of her head, and when she looks up she finds the familiar cobalt blue eyes that she had grown to love over the past years.

“Hey, El.” Byleth’s voice croaked.

Edelgard’s heart lurched at the nickname, “Oh, Byleth. Your heart wasn’t beating, for a second I thought—“

Byleth hums, silencing her, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

And then suddenly, Edelgard couldn’t take it anymore. All those repressed feelings came crashing down on her. The longing gaze and fleeting touches. Edelgard pressed their lips together, angling her head a bit as Byleth meets her half-way. She kissed as if to say, _take this, take my heart for this would only beat for you._ She kisses Byleth until her lips felt numb and the only thing she tastes is the saltwater of the rain cascading down on them. When oxygen became apparent, that’s when Edelgard would only pull away.

“I have wanted to do that for such a long time.” Edelgard breathes out, their lips only a hairs breadth away.

Byleth pulled back slightly and she was smiling, it’s not that usual small quirk of her lips either, it’s actually a full blown stretch of lips and Edelgard decided she wouldn’t want to lose that smile forever, “Then why did you wait so long?”

Edelgard couldn’t help it. She breaks out into a tearful laugh, only stopping short when she heard Caspar’s boisterous voice in the distance.

“Now I hate to cut this short but I’m really hungry right now!”

Caspar was leaning against Linhardt, a huge grin on his face despite her left eye partially swollen shut. Ferdinand was perched atop his horse as well as Bernadetta who’s own horse regrettably didn’t make it out alive, they both have tired but fond smiles on their faces. Dorothea and Petra were leaning against each other, and she doesn’t miss the playful wink Dorothea had thrown her. Hubert, despite himself, donned a smirk on his face, subtly nodding his head towards Edelgard’s way.

Edelgard’s heart soared. She was finally coming _home._

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of playing the CF route on my first playthrough and now I can't even begin to play the other routes because I'm so attached with the BE peeps and these two so I decided to just write something about them. This is unbetad so mistakes are all mine!


End file.
